JP-H06-507043A (U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,218) discloses a fork-shaped connecting terminal which electrically connects an electric device with a connector. The fork-shaped connecting terminal has a tip portion separated in two in a width direction, and is commonly used due to the simple structure.
Vehicles are recently downsized and sophisticated, so an in-vehicle device is also required to be downsized, lighter in weight, sophisticated, and to have high quality. Further, producing cost of the in-vehicle device is required to be reduced.